Phineas and Ferb meet Ed Edd Eddy crossover Beginning
by kyle152091
Summary: THis is a crossover of ed edd eddy and phineas and ferb NOTE: i don't own them
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE: this is the begininng of how the eds and phineas and ferb meet because of interdiemetional portal ray in phineas 's world was built by them and in the eds worlds

was found in a junkyard and was in fully good condition and was use at the same time which cause

I dont own phineas and ferb and ed edd eddy

NOTE:all perry the platupus scenes are not shown because i can't of any thing of what to type about, it my 4th fanfic

if any want to remake the story go ahead

ch 1 prolouge:

this started on the first day of summer

the eds were a machine from the junkyard

double d is it ready: said a boy name eddy who a loud mouth but leader of the eds and love jawbreaker and create scam to make money so he can buy jawbreaker

i'll be done eddy : said double d a boy smarter than all of kids of the cul de sac and the eds and a kind and nice ,but non compeitive and the weakest and not into violance

oh boy oh boy can i wire it now please: said a boy name ed who is the strogest of all eds and the kids of the cul de sac and dummest of all and lisiten to eddy to any thing

hang on to your neck oval, double d what is it by the way: eddy said

hmm i don't know what it is but with a few things and it done: edd said

*at danville*

all right ferb our dimentional fusion machine that will umm well i don't know what it do: said phineas who a young boy who can create any machine and with help with ferb his half brother who doesn't talk to much or alot and his friends isabella who is leader of the fire side girl and bufford who is a bully but a friend and baljeet who is smart

* at the cul de sac*

well try it out sock head: eddy said

hey dork what are doing: said a boy name kevin who hate the eds

what is that dohicky daily of a dollar ed boys: said rolf who was from a foriegn country and speak a foriegn language

hey that cool what is it: said nazz who all the boy (except rolf and jimmy) whohas a crush on

sarah i'm scare: said jimmy who also weak as edd and fear the eds but protected by sarah

hey your scaring him: sarah said who the 2nd strongest and bully and tell on the eds and tell ed to do any thing she said

we don't know what this is but were going to turn this on: eddy said

at the same time in both dimensional both the eds and phineas and ferb were counting down to 3 to 0

3...2...1...NOW!: they all said

in the cul de sac and danville they saw a giant flash untill it fade and everyone was okay

what happen double d: eddy said

i think that wave of flash must of cause some thing to the cul de sac: edd said

hey will help you check: nazz said

*at phineas home*

wierd i think our machine must of cause our and another dimention

to fuse together: phineas said

phineas what are we going to do: isabella said

the machine exploded

oh oh : phineas said

oh no! the machine destroyed it took you guy some day to build that: isabella said

for record go ask your other friends: baljeet said

*meanwhile the eds*

well that strange i don't remember these home being here: edd said

well maybe we should see what up maybe they know what happen: eddy said

ohh maybe they have cookie,pizza,gravy: ed said

put sock in it lumpy: eddy said

c'mom let's go talk to them: nazz said

wait up nazz coming rolf: kevin said

coming cananova kevin: rolf said

let go see jimmy: sarah said

they went to the back yard

hey who are you guy your new here : eddy said

but your new i'm phineas and this is my brother ferb and were inventer with help with my isabella who is a leader of the fireside girl and bufford and baljeet: phineas said

um fireside girls hmmm it is no match against the urban ranger: rolf protest

o..k who you guys: isabella said

hello my name is ed: ed said

my name is double d: edd said

my name is eddy: eddy said

i'm nazz: nazz said

kevin : kevin

i am rolf: rolf said

i'm sarah and this is jimmy: sarah said

hey what are here in peach creek cul de sac: eddy said

peach creek but were in the tri state area danville : phineas said

wait what but that impossible your in peach creek unless hgh i got it it look our machine must fuse a your dimetion with your what your machine call: edd said

our dimentional fusion machine we have picture:phineas said

huh that wierd it kind look the one we use: edd said

so our world been fuse: eddy said


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2 past storie telling

cool this like in the movie in i combind two world: ed said

ed your an idioit: sarah said and punch him through the fence

woah what was that: bufford said

it's our cartoon phyics:eddy said

wow that cool:isabella said

ferb nodded

this is boring i'm heading home: kevin said

my mom said my name: nazz said

nana need back rubing: rolf said

eww i do not want to know that: baljeet said

c'mom jimmy let' go: sarah said

well phineas you guy look cool what do you guy do : eddy

we invent cool alot of cool, big or metal and any thing over the summer :phineas said

how do you all manage to do all kind of thing : edd said

well we can make any thing: ferb said

hey can we help with the inventing things: eddy said

yes i want to know more of technology and anything about scinece and history:edd said

yeah i want to help because this so cool like that comic book call inventer of time: ed said

ed you are such a lumpy: eddy said

umm i forget what were doing : ed said and then was hit by a magizine

aww guy remember the time eddy lost his magizine: ed said

magizine: isabella said

it was a time when ed lost eddy magizine: edd said

ohh past story do tell:phineas said

well i was with ed trying out the speed of falling of a small marble and a bowliing ball but backfire: edd said

how : baljeet said

well ed finger got stuck in the bowling ball and kept swing it and got it out but hit through eddy fence and the wall: edd said

ouch that got hurt: phineas said

as i was saying eddy mom was cleaning eddy's room and eddy were able put his magizine in a box and gave it to ed to hid but later forgot where it is then we figure that ed bury it in the the sand box which it wasn't then eddy think we going to take the magizine but was wrong as he saw johnny holding the box but the magizine weren't there:edd said

wow did you find it: isabella said

yeah did you: phineas said

well no but i'll keep look : eddy said

hey eddy remember the time you went insane: edd said

yeah yeah i remember: eddy said

double d how did he went insane: phineas said

well it happen when we did a scam but everyone was sick with chicken pox then me and ed were play some games but eddy then was bored and since there were no one to scam that how he went crazy: edd said

so how did he went back to normal :bufford said

well we trap him in a shed with us that was filled with fake money i trust ed to hid the key but was a mistake then we heard the kids all better and the only way to escape is to dig out using ed head: edd said

so what happen to ed key: baljeet said

i ate it: ed said

wow oh well will make another machine of the one that fuse our world: phineas said

um i don't think that a good idea: edd said

why double d: phineas said

because doing that again could tear the fabric of the universe

hmm maybe you're right the universe could get destroy if we do thst again oh well : phineas said

so what are we going to do to name our place:ferb said

hmm hey how about culdesac danville: eddy said

hmm that a great name but peach creek and the tri state area: phineas said

hmm how about tri state peach creek area because it nice name :ed said

is he: phineas said

100% lack of brain: double d

oh oh oh do you guy want to tour around our homes , places: ed said

why sure coming guy: phineas said

ferb nodded

yeah: isabella said

sorry bufford and i are going to the mall: baljeet said as they lefted

hey maybe we can be friends: edd said

cool okay let's go:phineas said

phineas saw his mom

hi mom were gonna go to our new friends house: phineas said

okay be right back at 7 o'clock p.m.:linda said


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3 the tour

*at ed house heading down to the basement*

wow ed your house is great : phineas said

ok people if your heading to eds room i'll tell that it very unsanitary and not clean: edd said

they headed to ed room and phineas and ferb and isabella were disgusted

eww how come you never clean your room: isabella said

clean?: ed said

hey you get use of it if you come alot: eddy said

i got lot of comic here my favor is the curse of evil tim: ed said

ed do you do anything beside reading comic: phineas said

well ed does watch alot of horror film: edd said

yeah wait until you see my collection: ed said

wow you got alot: phineas said

ED! ED! SHUT UP!:sarah said

ok let's go to my house: edd said

ok let's go gang: phineas said

*edd house*

woah! double d you got a lot of label: isabella said

sorry it just uncomfertable to sleep in an unlabel enviroment: edd said

oh yeah well that ok :phineas said

*in the kitchen*

woah double d you got alot of sticky note: isabella said

well mother and father alway tall me what to clean by putting a sticky note : edd said

how do you even remember them: phineas said

a good remembering are alway good in need: edd said

ferb better write that down: phineas said as ferb write it down on a clip board

i forget what we were doing: ed said

um double d is he alway like this: isabella said

yes but he's such a loveable oaf: edd said

yeah but a brain of a bug: eddy said

meanwhile at the flyenn home

hmm where are they : candace said

candace went down stairs

mom where the boys: candace said

oh there out at there friends: linda said

candace went to the front yard and saw buford and baljeet

hey you two where the boys: candace said

how should i know: buford said

maybe there: baljeet said

quiet you : buford said

okay : baljeet said

then candace saw the boys with 3 other friends going into a house that was ethter white or pink or both

there you are: candace said

candace then went to the front door of the house and knock

yeah what do you want: eddy said

yeah is phineas and ferb here: candace

here what it is it to you but ok hey phineas and ferb there some one at the door for you: eddy said

oh hi candace:phineas said

OKAY WHAT ARE YOU BOY UP TO!: candace said

nothing were with are new friends:phineas said

new friends i'm guessing that you three : candace said

yeah i'm eddy and these are my pal double d and ed : eddy said

o...kay well hi: candace said

oh i forgot ed double d and eddy this is my sister candace: phineas said

so you're having fun with 3 new friends and that mean i got a day off yay : candace said as she want home

man she's wacko: eddy said

eddy it not polite to: edd said

wait for the movie double d : eddy said

hmm ferb do not talk that much do you: edd said

well i'm like a man of action

ok to the junkyard : eddy said

in a the junkyard

eww how can you three stand this : isabella said

hey ed's stinkness is much worse then this: eddy said

man look at this ferb man i guess you guys come here alot: phineas said

yeah: eddy said

maybe we should come here often to get extra parts sometime: phineas said

after the tour the gang head to phineas and ferb house to see what inside.


End file.
